


Babysitting

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bette is a baby, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Bruce agreed to have Bette Kane stay over.





	Babysitting

2002

Bruce was surprised by the call from his uncle. 

"Bruce, listen, I need a babysitter and I know you just took in a kid and all so could I drop Bette off at your home?" 

Bruce didn't know how to respond. His mother's youngest brother never asked him for favors nor did he really speak to Bruce. 

"Sure. How old is she now?" Bruce asked.

"Three. Thank you, Bruce." 

An hour later the doorbell chimed. Bruce caught sight of Dick racing to the door. The boy liked to see who was stopping by in hopes that he'll see a superhero.

Bruce followed him. When they reached the door, Alfred had already answered it.

A three-year-old girl stood in the foyer with a bat plushie and a backpack. Mary Elizabeth Kane. Also known as Bette. No one ever calls her Beth.

In the doorway was his uncle. "Thanks so much, Bruce. I gotta go. Bye Bette, I love you baby girl, be good for your cousin." 

Bette waved at her father. "Bye-bye, Daddy!"

"Good day, Master Kane." Alfred said.

The door was closed and Alfred raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Sir, please warn me when you invite your younger to stay overnight. I shall go prepare a guest room for her." 

"Overnight?" 

"Your uncle did not mention that bit to you? Some things certainly run in the family." Alfred said as he walked away.

Dick was already smiling at little Bette. "Hi there. Do you like tricks?" He asked her.

Bette nodded. Dick then did a backflip.

"Dick, what did I say about backflips in the foyer?" 

"Not to do them." Dick said with a smile. 

"I wanna do one." Bette said. She then tried to do one but fell flat on her face.

Bruce rushed over to her. "Oh please don't be damaged." 

Bette sat up; unharmed. "I'll do one someday and I'll be the best. And I'll help Batman."

Bruce blinked. "You'll help Batman?" 

"Duh. I'm gonna be Batgirl. Mommy says he's fake but I saw him." Bette said.

"Where'd you see him?" Dick asked. 

Bette's eyes lit up. "Batman was outside my window." 

Bruce just smiled. He did in fact patrol near his mother's siblings' homes often; they were family after all. 

Dick looked at him. "That's cool Bette! Batman is really rad I bet!" 

Bruce smiled. This wasn't going to be hard at all.


End file.
